The device of this invention relates to the splitting of logs and more particularly to power-driven log splitters.
Power-driven log-splitting devices have long been in use. They fall in various categories, some of which may be characterized by devices such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,304 to O. C. Fuller which incorporates an hydraulic piston mounted on a framework adapted to force a wedge into the log to be split. U.S. Pat. No. 3,280,864 by O. C. Spanenberg discloses a similar device having an hydraulic piston forcing the log against a wedge thereby causing its splitting. U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,295 by Balsbaugh discloses a device utilizing an hydraulic piston forcing a wedge into the log wherein the operative mechanism is tiltable on a frame so that one may not necessarily have to lift the log up into the mechanism, but can merely stand the log on the base for splitting. There are several devices such as characterized in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,319,675 to M. J. Bles, Sr.; 3,356,115 to H. J. Cole; 3,760,854 to Worthington; and 3,938,567 to Dickerson which are accessories to tractor units containing various embodiments of mechanisms for the splitting of logs and usually fit as accessories toward the rear of the tractor. A device which fits at the front of the tractor in lieu of a front end loader bucket is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,779 to Guy. Disclosed is an hydraulic piston forcing the log into a wedge at the base of an arm member.